TTE001.txt
bgmstop bgm "snd\k04.ogg" ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-129「だからね、私、おじいさんのところに行く事にしたの」@ ;そうか、やっぱりな。@今まで迷っていたことに決心がついたんだね。@ ;「そう…」@ ;一言言うのがやっとだ。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\k04.ogg" ld1 1,"natu\utai2_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-129.ogg" `"That's why I've decided to go and work at my grandfather's place."@ br `Yes, it was just as I had expected.@ br `She'd finally found the answer to the question she'd been pondering all this time.@ br `"I see..."@ br `Those few words were all that I could manage.\ ;“リーリーリー”@ ;公園に流れる鈴虫の声がやけによく聞こえた。@ ;靴のつま先に視線を落とす。\ `The sounds of the bell crickets seemed awfully clear as they rang across the park.@ br `I dropped my gaze to the tips of my shoes.\ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-130「だからね、お兄さん、きょうでね、お別れなんだ」@ ;一番聞いていたい声が、一番聞きたくない言葉を告げる。@ ;俯いてしまっていた僕は何とか顔を上げて、マイに向かい合った。@ ;グゥ。 ;喉の奥が詰まったように音を立てる。@ ;呼吸をするのもつらい。\ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-130.ogg" `"That's why today, we have to say goodbye."@ br `The voice I most wanted to hear was telling me the things I least wanted to hear.@ br `It took a great effort for me to look back up, but I did -- right into her face.@ br `Guh.@ br `I made a sound, as if something had gotten caught in my throat.@ br `I was having difficulty breathing.\ allsphide bg black,25 allspresume ;目の前が暗くなる……。 ;だけど、でも、息を吐くのもやっとだけど、僕は……マイに、問いかけていた。 ;「今日で？@　そんな、急に、なんで、マ…！」@ ;mai-131「ん……」@ `Everything was going dark...@ br `But still, even so - even as it took every effort for me to exhale, I... asked her.@ br `"Today?@ br `Why... so soon... Ma...?!"@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-131.ogg" `"Nn..."@ allsphide bg "image\tetote.jpg",27 allspresume ;僕の口を塞ぐマイ、その唇で。@ ;暖かい、柔らかい、しっとりとした…@ ;舌先に感じる僅かな物。\ `She covered my mouth with her lips.@ br `Soft, warm and moist...@ br `Something I could faintly feel on the tip of my tongue.\ ;どのくらいの時間なのか、僕達が“伝えあって”いたのは。@ ;やがて僕の舌の上に送られてきた物。@ ;スッと僕から離れるマイ。@ `I wonder, now, just how long we 'communicated' like that for.@ br `Finally, she slipped something onto my tongue and pulled away.@ br allsphide bg "BG\koen yoru.jpg",25 allspresume ;ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;開いた手のひらにそっと置く。\ ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 `Gently, I placed it in my palm.\ ;リング。@ ;銀色に光る、小さな、小さなリング。@ ;僕は指に嵌めようとしたけど、どの指にも嵌らなかった。\ `A ring.@ br `A small, tiny, shining silver ring.@ br `I tried putting it onto my finger, but it wouldn't fit on any of them.\ ;「マイ？　嵌らないよ？　このリング」@ ;もっと言うべき言葉があるだろうが、僕にはそれぐらいしか言えなかった。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-132「うん、嵌らないように作ったの。@ ;mai-132-1それ私の初の作品だよ。@ ;mai-132-2結構上手く出来てるでしょ？」\ `"Mai, this ring - it won't fit."@ br `There were probably other things I should have said, but that was all I could manage.@ br ld1 1,"natu\tsujo_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-132.ogg" `"Yes, that's how it was made.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-132-1.ogg" ` It's my first piece of work.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-132-2.ogg" ` Came out pretty nicely, don't you think?"\ ;微笑んでいる。@ ;「うん、上手く出来てるけど、なんで嵌らないの？」\ `She was smiling.@ br `"Yes, it's well made, but why doesn't it fit?"\ ;あの泣き虫なマイが笑っている。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-133「だってさ、指に嵌ったら、お兄さんのことだもの、ずっとつけてるでしょ？」\ `And Mai - the crybaby I knew and loved - was smiling.@ ld1 1,"natu\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-133.ogg" `"Well, knowing you, once you put it on, you'd never take it off."\ ;無理して笑ってる。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,750 ;mai-134「そしたらさ、今度お兄さんの隣に寄り添う……子に悪いでしょ？」\ `She was forcing herself to smile.@ ld1 1,"natu\utai_01.bmp",10,750 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-134.ogg" `"And that wouldn't be the right thing to do... to the next girl who'll come to be by your side, right?"\ ;想像しただけで、叫びたくなるような自分の発言だろうに、 ;マイは笑ってる。@ ;ld1 1,"natu\warai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-135「だから、ね。@/ ;mai-135-1時々見てさ、あ、あんな“女の子”もいたっけなあって思ってもらえればいいんだ」\ `Just imagining those words was no doubt enough to make her want to burst into tears, and yet...@/ ` she was smiling.@ ld1 1,"natu\warai_01.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-135.ogg" `"That's why...@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-135-1.ogg" ` it's best if you just look at it from time to time and think 'Ah, there was once a 'girl' like that, wasn't there?'"\ ;それでいいのか、マイ？@ ;思い出の中だけの存在になるなんて、それでいいのか？@ ;ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;「マイ…！」@ ;mai-136「うん」@ ;言えなかった。@ ;言ってはいけない。@ ;だって、マイが、どれだけの思いをして言ったのか、判っているから。\ `Are you really okay with this, Mai?@ br `Are you really happy just to exist inside a memory?@ ld1 1,"natu\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 br `"Mai...!"@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-136.ogg" `"Uh-huh."@ br `I couldn't say it.@ br `I wasn't supposed to.@ br `After all, I knew just how much thought she had put into those words.\ ;だから、@ ;ld1 1,"up\bu_kanashiwarai_01.bmp",10,750 ;「マイ…」 ;そっと抱きしめる。@ ;その華奢な、だけど、覚悟を秘めた体を。@ ;耐えているんだろう、細かく震えているマイを。\ `And so...@ ld1 1,"up\bu_kanashiwarai_01.bmp",10,750 br `"Mai..." br `I gently embraced her.@ br `Her body, so slender, and yet so filled with determination.@ br `Even now, she was probably holding back her feelings. I could tell from the way her body was quivering.\ ;ld1 1,"up\bu_tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-137「お兄さん、私行くね…」@ ;「うん…」@ ;ld1 1,"up\bu_kanashimi_03.bmp",10,500 ;wait 1000 ;ld1 1,"up\bu_tsujo_03.bmp",10,500 ;向かい合って、刹那、目線を交わす。\ ld1 1,"up\bu_tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-137.ogg" `"Well, I'll be going now..."@ br `"Okay..."@ br ld1 1,"up\bu_kanashimi_03.bmp",10,500 wait 1000 ld1 1,"up\bu_tsujo_03.bmp",10,500 `For a moment, we looked at each other, and our gazes met.\ ;フッと踵を返し、歩きだすマイ。@ ;cl a,27 ;等間隔に置かれた街灯の灯が、マイを照らし、隠す。@ ;照らされている時間が減っていき、やがて、見えなくなった。@ ;僕は、手を開き、リングを嵌めてみようとした。@ ;嵌らないのは知っているのに。\ `Then, she turned around and began to walk away.@ br cl a,27 `The light from the evenly-spaced streetlights lit and hid her in turn.@ br `The periods for which she was illuminated grew shorter, until finally, I could no longer see her.@ br `I opened my hand and tried to put the ring on...@/ ` even though I already knew it wouldn't fit.\